


Pencils

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids!Kurtofsky drabble prompted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the prompt "Kurtofsky and Pencils"

He’s copying from the board, like the teacher told them to do, trying to be a good student. It’s his first week at the new school and he wants the teacher to like him. It’s hot in the classroom and his palms are sweaty, and the pencil slips from his hands and falls to the ground and rolls over to the chair in front of his. A small hand with pale fingers picks it up and hands it to him and he murmurs a thank you, barely looking at the boy’s face. He knows who it is, though he has never spoken to him. His name is Kurt Hummel and he is very intelligent. So far he has been able to answer correctly to anything the teacher has asked him. Dave thinks he likes books, because he was reading one yesterday during lunch break. He also thinks he’s a bit weird, because he never plays with the other boys and his clothes are always very clean and spotless (Dave thinks his mom would like it a lot if he were like Kurt). The boy in front of him also smells really good, at least his hair does, which is the part of him closer to Dave. Thinking about it, he sniffs the air ahead of him, and sure, there it is, the sweet smell. Really good.

He looks at his pencil, and, of course, the tip has broken with the fall. He picks his Hot Wheels sharpener and sharpens it once, twice, three times. He thinks it’s got to be enough, but when he goes to check, the tip breaks once more. He sharpens it again, once, twice, three times. Again it breaks. Once more, once, twice, three times. This time it looks ok, which is good, because by now his pencil has gotten considerably smaller, and he left his spare one at home (even though his dad had told him to put it in his pencil case).  He looks back to the board to see what word he’s meant to be writing next, but as soon as he touches the paper with the pencil, the tip breaks once more. He sighs and gets the sharpener once more. Once, twice… But it’s useless. The pencil seems to have broken inside and, no matter how many times he sharpens it, the tip just won’t stay. He mutters a bad word under his breath, quickly putting his hand over his mouth. He’s not supposed to be saying bad words. He hears a giggle and looks up, meeting Hummel’s eyes and _wow_ , he had never realized how _blue_ they were, like the sky. Like the morning sky on a sunny day, expect it shines like the stars, and he’s pretty sure he has never seen eyes as beautiful as those looking kindly at him now. Kurt smiles at him and hands him a Ninja Turtles pencil.

“Here, you can use mine.” His voice is soft and he sounds a bit like a girl, but Dave doesn’t mind. He nods and gets the pencil, smiling back timidly.

“Thank you.”

Kurt grins at him and turns to face the board again, and Dave grins as well while he resumes his writing. No, he doesn’t mind one bit that he forgot his spare pencil.

 


End file.
